chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Parkman Jnr
Matt Parkman Jnr is a canon character adapted and roleplayed by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. He is currently 4 years old. He is the son and only child of Matt Parkman and Janice Parczak. He has the abilities of Activation/Deactivation, Telepathy, Duplication and Dicerolling, and will in future also manifest Age Alteration. Abilities Matt has manifested 4 out of 5 abilities. He manifested one aged a few months, shortly after an eclipse, and then another three roughly a year afterwards. His first ability is Activation/Deactivation, which enables him to activate and deactivate electronic devices, machines and vehicles. He could also activate abilities, restarting them after they've been stolen or deleted, and he could block abilities temporarily by deactivating them, but he is yet to display either of these aspects. He may also have the ability to kill by deactivating brains or hearts. His second ability is Telepathy, one he inherited from his father and paternal grandfather. At the moment, he can only hear thoughts with this ability, and does so intermittently. In future, he will also be able to implant thoughts, control the minds of others and cause hallucinations. He'll be able to search through a person's memories to look for any information he needs, and his mind reading will become more accurate and precise. His third ability is Duplication, which enables him to replicate any non-living object. He does this by touching the object and willing it to replicate. The larger and more complex the object, the more time and concentration required to do this. Matt's fourth ability is Dicerolling. It enables him to alter reality by rolling a dice, having set various positive and negative outcomes to the numbers. He usually sets it so that an even number would give a positive outcome and an odd number would give a negative outcome. He can also set it so that one large positive effect could be balanced by 5 smaller negative possibilities. The ability will not work if the dice's outcomes aren't balanced. Matt's final ability will be Age Alteration. This will enable him to manipulate ages and ageing rates, both within himself and within other people. He'll be able to change a person's physical age, making them younger or older, and he'll be able to make a person immortal. He'll also be able to use it offensively to kill, by forcing a person to age rapidly until the strain upon their body becomes fatal. He will need to be near a person to use this ability, and contact will make the use easier still. Family *Father - Matt Parkman *Mother - Janice Parczak *Future stepmother - Daphne Millbrook *Adoptive sister - Molly Walker *Future half-brother - Sam Parkman *Future half-sister - Daniella Parkman History. Matt's paternity was originally in question, due to the affair Janice had. However, when Matt manifested activation/deactivation shortly after an eclipse, she remembered her husband's ability and took this as proof that he was the father, but was unable to contact him. B26 agents attempted to capture the child, but failed because Janice had been warned to hide by REBEL. At the same time, Rhia Jones informed Matt Snr of his son's existence, and after the persecution of evolved humans stopped, he met his son for the first time. Since this, Matt has been living half the time with his mother, and half the time with his father and Daphne. He has also manifested 3 more abilities and has befriended Jess Petrelli. He used dicerolling to revive Rhia Jones for Jess' sake. Etymology Matt, short for Matthew, is a Hebrew name which means "gift of God". His surname, Parkman, may refer to a park-keeper or park-worker, or someone who owns a park. He shares his entire name with his father, since he was named after him. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.